Hari Ebansu
by LycoX
Summary: Hari Ebansu finds he's got a whole other heritage outside of the Hidden Countries.


**Hari Ebansu**

 **Disclaimer: So unless Google Translate is wrong, 'Hari Ebansu' is supposed to mean 'Harry Evans'. Decided to try my hand (albeit just a one-shot for now) at the whole Harry's raised in Konoha thing. Only without somehow being a Uchiha.**

* * *

"You summoned me, Hokage Sama?" Came the respectful voice of 17 year old Chunin Hari Ebansu as he came into the office of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade of the legendary Sannin herself.

"Hai, I did. Tell me, what do you know of the world outside of the Hidden Countries?"

"Only that they tend to live very differently then us. And it is where a faction of the Ebansu clan chose to leave for instead of remaining in Konohagakure." Replied the young ninja while wondering why he was being asked about this.

Tsunade nodded at that before speaking. "And you are aware that you were part of that faction due to your mother, correct?"

"Hai." The head of the Clan had told him that shortly after he hit the rank of Chunin at the age of 14.

Thinking it was time he was told of certain things he hadn't been aware of before. Of how his grandfather had finally found Lily but the reunion didn't last long as an evil man attacked the house she and her husband had been hiding out in with the baby version of himself. The end result being that his grandfather had ended up taking baby Hari with him back to Konoha to be raised within the Ebansu Clan. "Well, that saves time in having to explain things then."

"Not to be rude with my curousity, Hokage Sama, but why are you asking me these questions?"

A sigh came from the woman who ruled the village as she looked at him. "Because, somehow, those in the outside world who knew your parents have managed to locate you and wish for you to gain an education in the ways of magic. As it seems had you not been living here, you would have been doing this from the age of eleven until around now." She told him while handing over a several letters.

Each telling him various bits of information related to a school in the outside world known as Hogwarts. How he was a Wizard and the like. After reading everything, Hari looked to his leader. "And you are certain this isn't some sort of trick?"

"Considering I talked it over with your grandfather beforehand? I am most certain its not, Ebansu San."

Hari frowned at that and wondered how loud the argument must have been that could only have resulted from such a talk. As while his grandfather wasn't a truly harsh man, he absolutely hated the idea of anyone in the Clan wanting to leave it for any reason. Leaving some, Hari among them, to susspect this particular issue came from the fact that Hari's own mother had done this and it left him with an issue or two. Heaving out a sigh, he spoke up. "Grandfather is not going to be happy about this."

An amused snort escaped the woman he was in front of. "You mean even more then what he already is? A shame however that I've already approved of this whole thing then as I think it would be a valuable new set of skills for one of our own to learn. You'll even be getting A-Rank pay for this, Ebansu San." Tsunade told him smugly while Hari's eyes widened in surprise.

"My apologies for possibly being out of line, but I think Uzumaki has been a terrible influence on you, Hokage Sama." Hari told her somewhat dryly.

Sparking laughter from her in the process. "Like you're one to talk with all I've heard about how you've been like a brother to him over the years!" She replied after her laughter died down.

Gaining a smirk in return from the young Chunin. "Best decision I ever made."

Even if his grandfather still hated the whole thing a great deal. But then he grew serious. "Now, when do you wish for me to begin this new mission?"

"As soon as possible as I believe you're going to need quite a bit of tutoring when it comes to this magic business. I also want you to find out how exactly they managed to find you as well. Understood?"

"HAI!"

"Good. You may begin."

Nodding, Hari vanished from the room while taking the letters with him to begin preparations for his latest assignment. As it was time to become 'Harry Potter' for the first time since he was a child. And perhaps cause a bit of chaos as he did so since he loved to have some fun from time to time!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Glad I got that out of my system since most HP/Naruto fics I see tend to have it where Harry's a young Genin once he's been found or whatever by the Wizarding world. So I wanted to change that up sometime. Again, this is just a one-shot as I wanted to get this out of my system but who knows, maybe I'll do more with it. Or someone else can if they want. But no slash or harem.**


End file.
